koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Niftyness
|place = 10/18|alliances = The Cool Alliance The Majority Arawak 4|challenges = 4|votesagainst = 6|days = 21|season2 = Survivor: Palawan|tribes2 = |place2 = 15/24|alliances2 = J.A.N Squad Average Flops|challenges2 = 5|votesagainst2 = 6|days2 = 22|died = Hopefully not for a while|season3 = Survivor: Canary Islands|tribes3 = |place3 = 19/20|alliances3 = |challenges3 = 0|votesagainst3 = 6|days3 = 6}} Niftyness, aka Nifty, is a contestant from Survivor ORG 14: Barbados, Survivor ORG 16: Palawan, and Survivor ORG 21: Canary Islands Nifty is known for being the leader of two different alliances (The Cool Alliance and J.A.N Squad) in his first two seasons, both of which controlled a large portion of the pre-merge gameplay but crumbled at the merge in those seasons. He is also known for incorrectly playing an idol not once, but twice. Profile Barbados Name (Age): 'Nifty' Nicholas (15) Tribe Designation: Arawak Current Residence: Wisconsin, U.S.A Personal Claim to Fame: Survivin' death four times. Inspiration in Life: Probably my middle school music teacher. He was a really awesome dude who was super relatable, and he always wanted everyone to do their best. He also built some pretty personal relationships with some of his students and actually got to know them as people instead of just as students, which you gotta respect. Hobbies: Writing, singing, biking, and playing ORGs. Pet Peeves: Homophobics, racists, and people who are super illogical with their arguments. 3 Words to Describe You: A nifty guy. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? I'd probably bring one of my rubber ducks so I'd always have a companion by my side, a tarp to protect us from any rain that could come down on us, and jelly beans so that I can bribe other people with them. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: I'd have to say Todd Herzog or Denise Stapley Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: To make my mark here and make it deep. I know I probably won't win, but I at least want to be remembered for somethin' by the end of my time here. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: If I do win, it'll be because of my strategic ability and determination to stay in the game, no matter what the scenario. Voting History Palawan Name (Age): 'Nifty' Nicholas (16) Tribe Designation: Matalino Current Residence: Wisconsin, U.S.A Personal Claim To Fame: Gettin' lost in the downtown part of my city while biking for about 5 hours and finally finding my way out of there. To say the least, I know my way around town a lot more after that day. Inspiration In Life: Gonna have to say my Show Choir team. A lot of great people and personalities in there, and its cool that we can come together as a team and work out the differences between us to be a functioning force of awesomeness. Pet Peeves:'''Same as last time. '''Previous Finishes: 10th in Barbados. Favorite Past Moment: When Daniel basically screwed himself over on Day One by talking about his 3-person alliance and recruiting people into it in the tribe chat instead of in his alliance chat. He somehow managed to recover from that, but man was it funny! Why Did You Come Back?: To redeem myself from that misplayed idol. Looking back on it, I remember telling myself that I should've played it on myself 'cause you're not safe without an idol or the immunity necklace, and I was debating so much over whether to play it on myself or James (who I thought was the target.) I could've survived to F9, and I plan on doing it this time around. Voting History } |- ! 2 | |- ! 3 | |- ! 4 | |- ! 5 | | |- ! 6 | | |- ! 7 | |- ! 8 | | |- ! 9 | | |- | |} Canary Islands Name (Age): 'Nifty' Nicholas (16) Tribe Designation: Alegranza Current Residence: Wisconsin, U.S.A Personal Claim To Fame: Misplaying the hidden immunity idol both times in each of the previous seasons I've been in so far. Inspiration In Life: The people who have contributed to forming who I am today in one way or another. There are only a handful of people out there who have truly left dents in me--in a good way, that is. Pet Peeves:'''Same as the last two times. AND people who say "smooth" after I make a mistake cause I'm really clumsy and don't need people to point it out all the damn time. '''Previous Finishes: 10th in Barbados, 15th in Palawan Favorite Past Moment: Being in control of the Matalino tribe for a majority of the pre-merge, only to be taken out just before the merge. A great uprising, and an even greater downfall. Why Did You Come Back?: Because I don't think my story arc on Koror ORG has finished quite yet. I need my story arc to be a triology, you know? Spread over the course of three seasons. Hopefully this is the one I do best in so we can get a satisfactory ending ;D Voting History Trivia *Nifty came up with the name for the merged tribe in Barbados, Bajan, which was the name of a primary langauge spoken in Barbados *Nifty didn't receive any valid votes until the tribal where he was voted out in every season he's participated in **Each season he was sent home with 6 votes against him at that tribal *In Episode 8 of Barbados, Nifty played the Arawak Tribe idol on James. This ended up being useless, as no votes for James were cast while 6 votes were cast for Nifty *In Barbados, Nifty survived 21 days, while in Palawan he survived one day longer with 22 days. *Nifty was one of 24 castaways on the ballot to return for Survivor ORG 21: Canary Islands. **He ended up returning, gaining the 9th highest amount of votes out of everyone with a total of 95 Category:10th Place Category:Male Contestants Category:Survivor: Barbados Category:Contestants from USA Category:Contestants Category:Arawak Tribe Category:Kaluga Tribe Category:Bajan Tribe Category:Idol Handlers Category:Survivor: Palawan Category:Barbados Contestants Category:Palawan Contestants Category:Matalino Tribe Category:15th Place Category:Returning Players Category:Canary Island Contestants Category:Survivor: Canary Islands Category:Alegranza Tribe Category:19th Place